


The Wilds of Sephora

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Skin Hungry [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, gender feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack continues to explore his new interest.





	The Wilds of Sephora

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REM! YOU'RE THE BEST! 
> 
> I know nothing about makeup, if I got anything wrong, please forgive me!
> 
> This is a sequel to _Different Types of Hungry_.

“Hey, uh, Mark?” 

“Mmm?” 

Jack was fiddling with his hands, trying to get look comfortable, and not really succeeding. 

His stomach was in knots. 

“You know how I was… I mean, how we’ve been doing , like, the gender type stuff?”

 

“Yeah?” Mark grabbed Jack’s fidgeting hand, and he squeezed it. 

“Would you be okay with me… expanding on it?”

“What do you mean by expanding on it?”

“Like… maybe wearing some makeup sometimes?”

“I’d be totally for that,” Mark said, and his face was so utterly sincere that something in Jack’s heart just stopped for a second. 

“It wouldn’t be too weird?”

“Nah,” said Mark. He kissed the backs of Jack’s knuckles, and Jack blushed, but he was smiling. 

* * * 

Jack stood in Sephora.

This had been a bad idea.

But Suzy had tweeted about this one particular Sephora having a sale, and before his brain caught up with the rest of him, he was in his car, driving there.

And, well, at that point, he couldn't drive back, could he? Once you start something, you gotta finish it. 

Never half ass something, always whole ass something.

And now he was sitting in his car, muttering to himself, as he stared at the front of the store. 

It was pretty packed, which helped - whenever Suzy gave a recommendation, people tended to flock to it. 

So he got out of his car, and he walked into the Sephora, taking a deep breath. 

* * *

It smelled like powders and perfumes, and it was packed with women and girls, with a few dudes here and there. 

A saleswoman came over to him, and she looked far too chipper for someone who was surrounded by this many teenagers. 

"Hello! How can I help you?" 

Jack bit his lip. How to ask for this?

... fuck it. 

It was 2017. 

"I'm looking for lipstick. And, uh, nailpolish?"

"Is this for yourself, or for someone else?"

"... myself," Jack said, because... well, fuck it. They probably saw weirder shit all the time, right? 

"Is there any particular look you're going for?" 

"Um... cute?" Jack licked his lips. "It's... for a video. I make videos for a living, and sometimes I do skits." 

Not strictly true, but "I'm gonna wear makeup because it makes me feel more like myself sometimes, and also it gives me boners" isn't really a conversation you wanna have with a random person at a makeup store.

The lady smiled at him, and he relaxed. 

Nobody was charging at him with cries of "pervert" or "deviant," which was a good start. 

"Well," she said, "I'd recommend these. Do you know how to apply lipstick?"

"Not really," Jack admitted.

"I can put it on you, if you'd like," said the woman. "I can teach you how to put it on right."

"Thank you," Jack said, and he meant it. 

This wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Apart from the fact that every other minute some teenage girl would walk into him, which was... annoying. 

But he wasn't being too awkward. 

Hopefully.

* * * 

He left the store, minus more money than he thought he'd be, and he was... relieved.

He'd left the lipstick on, because it wasn't like he was really going anymore, and anyway, who was going to notice that his lips were a bit pinker than they usually were. 

Maybe Mark would, and that was enough of a thought to make his face turn red, and his cock twitch in his pants. 

Welp.

* * * 

He painted his nails at the kitchen table. 

He was clumsy with it - it's hard to paint your own nails when you don't have any experience with it - but the end result was more or less passable. 

He admired his hands, and then he sat there for twenty minutes, waiting for the nail polish to actually dry. 

Mark came in through midway, and he looked slightly surprised.

"You look cute," said Mark, after a few seconds. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"... yeah," said Jack, and he blushed, looking down.

"It suits you," said Mark, and he kissed Jack on the head. "Didja do your nails?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "What do you think?"

"It's a nice shade of green," said Mark, and he grinned. 

"You think?"

"Yeah." Mark paused. "But I think I'll make dinner?"

"Why?"

"The last time someone wearing nail polish made me food, it ended up tasting like nail polish." 

Jack wrinkled his nose.

"That's gross."

"Exactly," said Mark. "Now sit back and enjoy the chance for me to cook for you."

Jack chuckled, still blushing.

* * *

Mark cooked dinner, and it was tasty, because of course it was. Mark was a decent cook. 

They had a quiet evening together, and Jack left a few lipstick prints on Mark's cheeks and lips. 

It was the kind of quiet evening at home that everyone needs, but can forget. 

And Jack had an idea that began to percolate.

* * * 

He bought a new outfit, at the thrift store.

He didn't get any side eyes this time, but then again, it was a thrift store, and the person behind the register was more interested in her book than in whatever it was that the customer was buying.

Jack was barely even embarrassed by his painted nails. 

* * * 

He got dressed in his room, carefully. 

It wasn't even a particularly sexy outfit - a pink skirt, a white button down blouse. He didn't know if Mark would even find it attractive.

Hopefully, he would. 

Jack looked at himself in the mirror, trying not to feel too dumb. 

At least Mark hadn't laughed at him.

So far. 

Jack took a deep breath, and he stepped out of his bedroom and walked into Mark's studio.

* * * 

Mark was sitting at his desk, editing. He didn't look up when the door opened, just kept typing.

"Hey babe. I'll be done with this in like five minutes, I'm just putting down the finishing touches."

"I'd like to put some touches in," said Jack, trying to sound sexy.

Judging by the way that Mark's shoulders were shaking, and the muffled snickering coming out of his mouth, he hadn't succeeded. 

"Really? That's the best you've... oh." 

Mark turned around, and he looked at Jack.

Jack blushed, and he tried to... not to... hide. 

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to all of this. 

"Sorry," popped out of his mouth before he could choke it back.

"Why?" Mark stayed seated, but he was licking his lips. 

"Because... this must look kinda weird." Jack let the door close behind him, and he took a step in, until his knees were touching Mark's.

He'd shaved again, and the soft cotton of Mark's pajama pants felt _heavenly_ against his bare skin. 

"You look hot as fuck," Mark said fervently. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

“Well,” said Jack, “in that case… shouldn’t we have some kind of fuck happening?”

He straddled Mark’s lap, his knees pressing into Mark’s sides, his skirt riding up around his thighs. 

He was wearing panties. Not his normal panties either, but a pair of pretty, lacy things.

Although the fact that he now actually _had_ normal panties was a bit of a weird thing to think of, but he wasn’t gonna go down that road right now. 

Right now, he was going to lean forward and kiss Mark, full on the lips. 

He kissed Mark on the lips, rolling his tips lazily, and he moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cradle the back of Mark’s head, tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair, and he could feel the smear of lipstick against Mark’s lips, waxy and warm. 

Mark pulled back, breathing heavily, and he looked down at Mark with his dark eyes. 

“God, Jack, you’re amazing.”

Jack licked his lips awkwardly. 

“What do you… what do you want, Mark?”

He as… he was in charge. He was being the person who was deciding, doing all of this, making Mark melt beneath his fingers. 

“Oh, Jack,” moaned Mark. “Fuck, Jack.”

Mark’s hands were shaking on Jack’s hips, Mark’s hair was silky under Jack’s fingers, and Mark’s face was smeared with lipstick. 

“What do you want, Mark?” Jack licked his lips, still rolling his hips.

Fuck, this was a head rush.

Had he ever felt this powerful?

Maybe there was something to this makeup thing.

The green on his fingernails contrasted nicely with the black of Mark’s hair. 

“I want you, Jack,” Mark said, and he was… whining, holy fuck.

“You’ve got me,” Jack said. “You’ve got me right here.”

“Your mouth,” said Mark. “ _Please_.” 

Jack leaned forward, kissing the top of Mark’s hand, and then he took one of Mark’s fingers and sucked on it, lapping at the tip of Mark’s finger, then taking it as deep into his mouth as possible. 

Mark hooked his finger against Jack’s cheek, and Jack toothed it gently. 

Jack slid off of Mark’s lao, and he pushed Mark’s shirt up, kissing along Mark’s belly, from his navel to the waistband of his pajama pants, which were sitting low. 

There were pink lipstick prints all along his tummy now, and Jack sat back to admire them.

His own erection was hard and insistent in his panties, but he was having too much fun just now to deal with it. 

He had Mark under his control - why worry about anything else? 

“Please, Jack, please… I need….”

“Tell me what you need, Mark,” said Jack, and he nuzzled into Mark’s groin, to that one spot right above the root of his cock. 

“I need… I need you to… I….” Mark keened, as Jack shoved his pajama pants down, lips going around the head of his cock.

“Hmmm?”

 

“I need you to… not ever… stop,” Mark mumbled.

“I dunno,” Jack said, pulling off with a noisy “pop” and beginning to kiss along the shaft of Mark’s cock. “I do have a channel to maintain….”

 

“I fucking hate you,” Mark groaned, his hand resting on top of Jack’s hair. 

Jack made to sit back, although he was enjoying the contrast of his painted nails on Mark’s knees, and the way the muscles in Mark’s stomach were trembling. 

“I mean, if I’m not wanted -”

“You’re very much wanted,” Mark said, his voice shaky. “I promise. Very wanted.”

“How badly?”

“ _So_ badly!”

“Well….” Jack returned to his position, and he smiled. There was lipstick all over Mark’s shaft, and when he swallowed down more of it, he tasted the wax and pigment of it. 

He was holding on to Mark’s knees, squeezing the skin under his hands, and he’d occasionally rub the pad of his index finger across the nail of his thumb, and it was so smooth and so strange, but something about it was just… so satisfying.

He bobbed his head, leaving more lipstick smears across Mark’s penis, from the middle of the shaft all the way to the very tip of the head, sucking on it like a lollipop, then pulling off, to take it back into his mouth.

Mark was humping up into his mouth, he was moaning and gasping, his toes curling against the carpet under his desk, and his cock was getting thicker, his cock was getting hotter, and Jack grinned around it, and took as much of it into his mouth as he could, without choking. 

“Jack, I’m gonna… fuck, Jack, I’m….”

“Do it,” Jack breathed, and he took it back into his mouth, sucking harder. 

He’d never had Mark cum in his mouth deliberately before, but… fuck it. 

He was trying a bunch of new stuff tonight - what was one more thing?

Mark came in Jack’s mouth, his cock still covered in lipstick kisses, his fingers tight in Jack’s hair. 

Jack swallowed it, trying not to make a face. It was… it was bitter, it was salty, it was slimy, but he’d eaten oysters before, and if he tried hard enough he could think of this being somewhat similar. 

He looked up at Mark, and he grinned, making a big show of licking his lips. 

They tasted slightly waxy. 

Mark was panting down at him, his pants open, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

“Holy _fuck_ , Jack,” Mark murmured. “Thank you. Fuck. Just… fuck.”

Jack stood up, and he kissed Mark, straddling him again, lifting his skirt up this time, so that they could both look down and see his cock in its lacy confines.

“Wow,” said Mark, and he sounded… awestruck, as he looked down at Jack. “You look… wow.”

“Real articulate,” Jack said, and he rolled his hips forward, grinding his bulge against Mark’s belly. 

Mark laughed, breathless.

“I just came, jackass.”

“Is that any way to speak to the person who just made you cum?”

“A thousand pardons,” said Mark, and he grabbed Jack’s ass and squeezed it, hard enough that Jack made a surprised noise.

He made another one when Mark stroked his cock through his panties, the lace almost itchy against his foreskin.

Mark slid a hand into the panties, and he squeezed, going from root to tip, then tip to root, beginning to jerk Jack off exactly the way Jack loved it.

“Is this… is this you making up for that?”

“Something like that,” Mark agreed, “although I’d do it all the time if you let me.”

“You’d be j-jerking me off in panties, all the time? Just off frame in my videos?” Jack rocked his hips forward, and Mark squeezed in _just_ the right way, and then Jack was just… cumming, like a fountain, the muscles in his abdomen twitching, his cock twitching just as much, as he stared down, dumbfounded.

Apparently he got off on the power trip.

Or maybe the makeup?

He… wasn’t sure. 

He’d have to pursue this in the future. 

Brave the wilds of Sephora. 

He kissed Mark again - most of the lipstick was gone from his own lips, but there was still a bunch of it smudged on Mark’s face.

“So,” Mark said, and he flopped back, his sticky hand going to Jack’s side, where his shirt had ridden up, “makeup was a success?”

“Seems so,” Jack said. “At least… easy makeup.”

“Good to know,” said Mark. He blushed, looking down. “It’s… it’s really hot.”

“You really think so?”

“No,” Mark said, his voice deadpan. “I just came down your throat because I find the sight of you in makeup to be wholly unappealing.” 

Jack snorted, and poked Mark in the side.

Mark poked him back.

“So… how do I get this stuff off of my face?”

“... that I forgot to look up,” Jack said, his expression guilty. 

“I’ll look it up,” Mark said, and he pulled Jack closer to him, ignoring the way the chair creaked ominously. “In a minute.”

Jack held on to Mark, and he looked down, admiring the contrast of green fingernails on Mark’s red shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
